Flying 2000 miles
by Socksycherry
Summary: Djaq finally has to leave Will behind and go on without him. Will the gang be able to uncover a conspiracy, rescue a King and reunite husband and wife before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after series 2, and ignores all of series 3 and the fact that Marian almost died in the first series and died i the second. In this universe, she left with the outlaws at the end of the episode whilst Will and Djaq stayed behind. This is set a few months after the outlaws leave for home.

* * *

"Will, no, come on, COME ON!" Djaq pumped her fists uselessly against her husbands chest. The sheets he was lay on were stained red and no sound came from him, not even a near silent breath, but still his wife tried to coax life from him.

"My lady... MY LADY! You must leave now if you do not wish to share his fate. I'm sorry, but you must leave..." The young womans voice was cut off entirely as another rally of cries sounded out from beneath them, the invaders were now close, only several streets away and Djaq knew that she had to leave, to finally give up on her husband.

"You're right Sharma, of course you are". Djaq slowly shut her eyes as a lone tear slid its way down her cheek. Even after everything they had been through together; slavery, becoming outlaws and living in a forest, rescuing a king from certain death and even leaving their friends behind to live a quiet life, they could not find a way to be together for more than a few months. And now Djaq was alone. Or nearly alone, for when Djaq got up and walked away from Will for the final time it was not for her own sake that she carried on, but for his child that she nw carried within herself.

She ran to the tunnel that her dear friend Bassam had built at the back of his once beautiful home. It lead straight from the house to the nearby port where a friend would be waiting to take her to safety. She only hoped to herself that Will's death had not been in vain, and that she would be able to find a way to deliver her message to Robin in time.

She turned to look at her soul mate once more, ruing that she would not even be able to bless him with a burial, but there was no time, she had to protect herself and their child, so instead she bowed her head quickly in a silent farewell and whispered "I love you Will Scarlett", before turning her back on him and fleeing.

* * *

Okay, I realise it's been a while (4 and a half years to be more precise), but whilst life has changed greatly since I was last writing on Fanfiction (I am currently in Tahiland for example), I suddenly got the urge to write, so here is what I came up with. I only hope I will have enough commitment to this story to eventually finish it! If you want to comment or review, or even tell me of any improvements I can make I would be very grateful. Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Djaq?" She turned her head slightly towards the man who had approached her back, the man who would accompany her on her long, arduous and ultimately necessary journey back to England, and the only protection she and her unborn child would have for the next month.

"Hello again Carter." Djaq rubbed her forehead roughly as if to stave off an oncoming headache, before pulling her cloak closer around herself and her hood further over her face. Recognition at this point would mean only one thing for her, not only as a Saracen but also as one of Robin Hoods men, certain death.

Another loud crash sounded behind them as the whole port shook with the force of the invading army once again entering the city of Acre. Djaq turned to see her beloved home in flames, as the aggression of the foreigners had escalated to a point never before seen in the war. Though mourning her many losses was not a luxury she could afford at that moment, and it was with pain in her heart that she allowed Carter to shuffle her past the ships guards and onto the last ship leaving the harbour.

* * *

The cabin they had been steered towards was one of the most luxurious on the ship, with nothing but the best being afforded to one of the Kings guard. However, despite its supposed luxury it was still small, cramped and smelled strongly of the filth from the many passengers that had been cramped together on the ship, whether they be fleeing the city or finally returning home after many years at war. It did at least have 2 bunks and a trunk in which to put the few belongings they had managed to salvage and bring with them, and since the last time Djaq had made this same journey to England she was confined as a slave, she considered this infinitely better.

Carter loked around uncomfortably at their surroundings. It was not that he did not get along with the young saracen woman, merely that he had not been given much time to get to know her before they were thrown together in this way, to be each others sole company and ally for the next month. However, he did know the importance of the message that she was to deliver to her friends in England, and so with only that information he had sworn to protect her, no matter what the cost to himself.

He coughed awkwardly to gain her attention, though it did nothing to pull her gaze from the nearby cabin wall. "I... er... i'll go and try and barter some food for us. Did you manage to save any money before you left Acre?" Djaq nodded her head slowly before looking down at her feet, as though the weight of the world were truly on her shoulders. "Okay... great... oh, and Djaq?" She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry...for everything." And with that he swiftly made his way from the room, not only wanting to avoid the first of many awkward situations he knew they woud be placed in, but also knowing that his travelling companion would need time to herself, and though he could not offer her much, that was something he could give.

As soon as the door creaked slowly shut behind him, Djaq's entire body slumped, her strong exterior disappearing in moments. Her feet were pulled up to her body as she sat on her cold, hard bunk with her knees pressed tightly against her chest and stomach and she cried. Cried for everything she had lost and for everything she now had to achieve alone.

* * *

Okay, I promise this story won't stay sad and depressing forever. And I know I said I wasn't to bothered about reviews, but I really am. It would be nice to know that atleast one person liked my story before I continued, and to know it wasn't completely terrible, so if you want t review, I would heartily encourage it.


	3. Chapter 3

Will slowly opened his eyes and took in the world around him. It was white. Well, cream, as the white canvas of the tent above his head had changed into a dirty, stained cream colour after its many years of servitude. He attempted to lift his head, and with that that upper half of his body from the pillows on which he was resting, but as he did a searing, white hot pain exploded across his middle and a loud, pained groan escaped his parted lips.

The tent flaps quickly blew open from the force of someone entering and a mountain of sand breezed through the opening and spread across the floor. An older, balding man dressed in crusader garb came hurrying over to him as Will flopped himself back down onto his bed.

"You must not move Master Scarlett, you will only serve in breaking your own stitches and causing further damage to the wound." The man leant further across Will's stomach, squinting his eyes to get a better view of the area in question, and disappearing from the young mans line of vision.

_Where am I?_ Will thought to himself, until he felt several painful prods at the stitches on his stomach. _Stitches! _That must have meant that the man before him was a physician, or at least some kind of medicine man. But if this man was attending him, then where was Djaq? One thing Will knew for certain was that if she had been nearby then no other person would have been allowed near him or his wounds. And then he remembered...

* * *

It had only been a few days previous, but for Djaq it felt as though a lifetime had passed since she had lost Will. Carter had tried to keep out of her way as much as he could since they had been on the ship and sharing their quarters, in a small attempt to give her the room she needed to sort out her jumbled thoughts. But it was just no good, her thoughts during the day were always on what she had lost, and what still remained for her to do, and even at night she was plagued and cursed to relive every moment of that fateful day...

* * *

"I thank you, Will, Djaq, for all that you are doing in service to England." The Kings usual booming voice had been reduced to just a shell of itself as he came to the end of his secret midnight meeting with the couple, a meeting which had taken place without even his closest advisors and highest ranking noblemen in attendance.

"If I may be so bold your majesty," Djaq lifter her head to meet the Kings gaze as she spoke, her own eyes glinting like jewels in the thin sliver of candlelight illuminating the tent. "It is not for England that we do this, it is for peace."

Djaq's usual honesty caught the King and he sighed from his place hunched over the large, round table covered in maps and plans in the centre of the room.

"I know Djaq, of course I know. I also know that I am probably the last person on God's Earth who should be asking for your allegiance... and yet I do. I ask you and I trust you to deliver your message safely and swiftly to England. Robin must know of our plans." Djaq and Will bowed slowly and deeply before the King, before exiting the tent.

* * *

Okay, here's on more chapter. I could have finished the flashback in this chapter, but I wanted to at least get something out there so that people didn't think I'd gone AWOL. I will need at least 1 review to continue though, because at the minute it feels as though no one actually likes this story. Just 1 little, measly review. Thanks!


End file.
